Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 August 2016
12:11 http://prntscr.com/c3hvg3 finished with the picture 12:11 also 12:11 i plan to make a plant 12:11 everyday 12:11 so 12:11 k 12:11 Nice 12:11 It's good to see dedicated users join the wiki :D 12:12 aw shucks man 12:12 thanks 12:12 uh oh 12:12 this flamingo 12:12 sent 12:12 a message to me 12:13 Oh-ho! The DJ arrives! 12:13 hi dj 12:13 hi 12:14 heyo! 12:15 I just ate a cupcake 12:15 It's still rainin' here :( 12:15 It's sunny as hell 12:15 our class just got suspended today 12:15 I paid the taxes today, went home sweatier than a pig 12:16 i'm going to make a peach 12:16 but i dunno 12:16 what to call it 12:16 Depends on it's ability 12:16 dj 12:23 So apparently the only people I know who understands some arabic words are the REDACTED Filipinos 12:27 FC 12:27 check your pm 12:31 k 12:31 erigt now 12:32 whats up nar? 12:32 dawd 12:32 natin mush 12:36 http://prntscr.com/c3i7c1 12:36 WTF IS THIS>> 12:36 ?? 12:37 ALSO 12:37 rayman 2 stream :D gonna go watch 02:01 disgusting brat 02:02 http://prntscr.com/c3j9jo should i throw this in the garbage since it's kinda similar to the poison mushroom in pvzh? 02:02 NO 02:02 hmm 02:02 Hurtful as ever~ 02:02 i didnt even noticed until i looked at it in lightshot. 02:02 IT'S REALLY GOOD 02:02 I mean 02:02 aaahhhhhhhh 02:02 wait 02:02 fc 02:02 Luke has the tiara and the cuffs! 02:02 get in dm 02:02 now 02:02 that's grimrose's cap 02:02 what 02:02 oh hi dj 02:02 Ok 02:02 PM, you mean? 02:02 the design doesn't look like Poison Mushroom 02:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytkjQvSk2VA @cynth, phoebe 02:02 it doesnt? 02:02 ugh fine 02:02 pm 02:02 whatever 02:02 HI DJ! 02:02 i hope so 02:02 but maybe you can spice it up a little bit 02:03 because the design is a bit bland 02:03 hi dj 02:03 yeah 02:03 it is 02:03 PopCap PM 02:03 i'll try something 02:03 BRB 02:03 it's grimrose petal, you mean 02:03 It was more of reload 02:03 oh right 02:03 lunar keeled FC 02:04 ThatMinecrafterDJ 02:04 Add a mouth 02:04 nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 02:04 ? 02:04 I didn't mean that way. XD 02:04 tets 02:04 *test 02:04 yeah TCC? 02:04 I directed that towards the other uh thing that Cy saud 02:04 Terry, what does the mushroom you made do? 02:04 *said 02:04 so uh 02:05 brb 02:05 please can you help me 02:05 help you 02:05 with 02:05 what 02:05 you know octo zombie etc. 02:05 and their body 02:05 with what? 02:05 yeah? 02:05 i wanted to make a zombie with that body 02:06 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:ATLASES_ZOMBIEBEACHOCTOPUSGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png 02:06 use the body here 02:06 but i cant find a head that has nothing on it 02:06 Removing octopuses from a zombie is like trying to find a wire in hay. 02:06 connect the pieces idk 02:06 use the mixtape zombie arcade guy 02:07 Or vice versa. 02:07 -puts octopus' eyes on zombies- 02:07 masterpiece 02:07 hi msp 02:07 :P 02:07 use all-star zomvie 02:07 zobmie 02:07 zombie 02:07 Only use octo assets for body 02:08 k brb 02:08 Russian Boxer Zombie 02:08 dont die on me chat 02:08 i used the normal zombie face 02:09 O hi my page 02:09 when i made this 02:11 how come 02:11 everyone stops talking when im in standing by in the chat for a few minutes 02:12 just coincedence 02:12 oh 02:12 Looks awesome 02:12 fpf you got Discord? 02:12 thanks 02:13 But... those boots 02:13 Don't have Discord 02:13 whatever that is 02:13 It's a chatting thing 02:13 NI 02:13 NO 02:13 where we do our roleplays and stuff 02:13 MSP IS HERE 02:13 no thanks 02:13 and where w-c confesses her love 02:14 I'm not an rp person anymore 02:14 we play games too 02:14 like would you rather 02:14 ink 02:14 uh msp we don't call her that anymore 02:14 she doesn't wanted to be called "W-C" 02:14 and stuff 02:14 *link 02:14 she hates being called that 02:14 if you do, she'll ignore it 02:14 she's afk 02:14 http://prntscr.com/c3jj8g Cyborg, does this look less bland? 02:15 so what does the mushroom do? 02:15 Yes 02:15 But I prefer the antenna removed 02:15 also that maple syrup thing seems uo 02:15 why? 02:15 same reason as Cyborg, probably 02:15 It's a weaker winter melon 02:15 NO 02:15 that shoots in a straight direction 02:15 MSP STOP 02:15 look 02:15 the sap 02:16 does not experience the exact same effects 02:16 back 02:16 I just think it's better without the antenna 02:16 as the the chill effect 02:16 The Syrup effect 02:16 is not effected by the use of Fire Plants 02:16 and the slow effect lasts less then the chill effect. 02:16 Do you have an American-Born classmate? @FPF? 02:16 That changes atleast 1% 02:16 @dj why? 02:17 anxiety attacj 02:17 how wonderfull 02:17 :D 02:17 im having the time of my7 life 02:17 WHO IS FROM US 02:17 another one 02:17 do you want me to remove the splash damage? 02:17 ... 02:17 PLAY BRAND NEW SUBWAY 02:17 I can't keep up with chat 02:17 You change the ability. 02:17 well 02:17 I don't care what it is 02:17 the problem is 02:17 can someone tell me what's happening rn 02:17 CC, do what I've told you to do 02:17 but it has to be original. 02:17 I see nohing wrong with the ability. 02:17 @FPF My brother has one, he came from California He lives next to FFF he's fluent to American English (and so as the accent) 02:17 nothing* 02:17 @Cy well this is what an active chat looks like 02:18 if ur gonna say breathe then no 02:18 whats happening rn 02:18 cuz the whole point of it not being able to breathe 02:18 I'm adding a candidate for deletion template right now. 02:18 @dj cool 02:18 @FPF but do ya? 02:18 why? 02:18 k 02:18 I do 02:18 This chat is boring rn 02:18 does he speaks Fluent American English? 02:18 back to cutting myself :( 02:18 @CC calm down 02:18 cyborg 02:18 help me 02:18 that's the second thing I said 02:19 this random user is adding a delete template on Maple Syrup Pea. 02:19 WHY IS HE CUTTING HIM SELF 02:19 even though 02:19 wait what 02:19 Maple Syrup Pea 02:19 http://jpwright.net/subway/ 02:19 is based off of an existing effect 02:19 in PvZ2. 02:19 DJ's popular catch phrase in school: Ay Tae! Oh Crap! 02:19 wasabi whip is similar to bonk choy 02:20 but is still accepted by popcap 02:20 cr 02:20 That changes nothing here 02:20 help me 02:20 also this is not that uo 02:20 Popcap rules are different to our rules. 02:20 Who was it created by? 02:20 Bad msp 02:20 since 02:20 but Maple Syrup is based off the existing effect. 02:20 an EXISTING effect. 02:20 AND MSP JUST LEAVE HIM IT'S HIS FIRST PAGE 02:20 @Ben 02:20 thats not 02:20 a reason 02:20 http://jpwright.net/subway/ 02:20 to not delete 02:20 you pleb 02:20 CR i don't want it to be deleted 02:20 As 02:20 please help me 02:20 Then change it. 02:20 IT'S HIS FIRST WIKI AS WELL 02:20 I really don't want to 02:21 because I am fine 02:21 with the ability I have now. 02:21 I thought Terry said he also went to PvZ Wiki 02:21 @Benjamin I didn't complain when my first page was deleted, and this is my first wiki as well, what's your point? 02:21 @MSP you're being too harsh 02:21 @Naren you're overreacting, stop typing out capitals 02:21 also MSP 02:21 Atleast I'm giving him time 02:21 {-_-} 02:22 it's not 02:22 that 02:22 similar 02:22 FPF, we lefties are just being ourselves 02:22 you know 02:22 As you all know I would of probably just deleted it 02:22 Tangle Weed so my barley similar to Winter Melon goes away, but this thing doesn't? 02:22 lungs burning is fun amiright guy? 02:22 ({- _-}) 02:22 haha 02:22 it feels good 02:22 @dj sigh 02:22 :) 02:22 it's not that similar 02:22 @CC wow, being sarcastic while having an anxiety attack 02:22 and may i remind you 02:22 Well I don't have time to check all pages 02:22 it's based 02:22 off of an 02:22 existing 02:22 effect 02:22 EXISTING EFFECT. 02:22 Caaalm dooown, CC 02:22 But thanks for getting another plant deleted 02:22 PLAY THIS AMERICANS: http://jpwright.net/subway/ 02:23 appreciate that. 02:23 now you see my connected vein 02:23 now you dont 02:23 we could say 02:23 your broad bean 02:23 is 02:23 too similar to grimrose 02:23 UO 02:23 But 02:23 but 02:23 lungs so tight 02:23 Stop spammin' @Naren 02:23 Broda Bean was created before 02:23 he was created before, different case 02:23 Winter Melon costs a massive 500 sun if I'm correct. 02:23 * ThatMinecrafterDJ swears in filipino 02:23 Winter Melon has the chill effect. 02:24 and Melons specialize in Splash damage 02:24 kappa 02:24 Those aren't enough. 02:24 Ano meron? 02:24 what even IS enough 02:24 heart slowing down 02:24 :D 02:24 again, I do not 02:24 * BenjaminFreeLife tells DJ to shut up and stop swearing 02:24 feel dizzy 02:24 Listen Pop, I'll give you an example of a deleted page 02:24 * BenjaminFreeLife also tells him filipino counts 02:24 gonna pass out guys.. it happened before 02:24 ill be fine 02:24 cool 02:24 guys 02:24 but yeah 02:24 it's not that similar 02:24 * ThatMinecrafterDJ said kappa cuz "Ano meron?" is not a swear :) 02:24 it's a bit UO 02:25 I once created a plant called Distance Pea 02:25 @Naren 02:25 which got stronger the closer a zombie got 02:25 now lets see why it was deleted. 02:25 Pressure Peashooter 02:25 lol 02:25 It was similar to an existing plant 02:25 * BenjaminFreeLife says I don't care 02:25 and there we go 02:25 Big Pea LOL 02:25 whats 02:25 the 02:25 plant 02:26 it is similar to 02:26 but however they still have their differences 02:26 but 02:26 pressure fires faster as zombies get closer 02:26 if i removed splash damage 02:26 would that be okay? 02:26 Distance shoots stronger 02:26 It's still gonna get deleted. 02:26 msp 02:26 whats 02:26 the 02:26 plant 02:26 it is similar to 02:26 Pressure Peashooter 02:26 DJ, I've gotta be honest here, the way you always talk about Filipino and left hand-related things a lot in chat is very irritating to constantly hear about. 02:26 oh come on is Maple Syrup Pea really that similar to WIntermelon? 02:27 Is pressure pea that similar to distance pea? 02:27 ikr @FPF 02:27 Sorry @FPF. I dunno what to do with my life 02:27 Don't argue your case because it's simple that I'll win. 02:27 * ThatMinecrafterDJ is fake pinging everyone :) 02:27 how'd ya do that? 02:27 MSP 02:27 Cucumber-pult is this original 02:27 to you 02:27 @MSP 02:27 I don't have any other abilities 02:27 guys you're not helping here 02:27 MSp 02:28 i need some haaaalp 02:28 2011 02:28 i dunno what to do 02:28 is it original 02:28 We don't take those into consideration anymore 02:28 let me make a thread about this, to decided whether it is uo or not 02:28 k 02:28 *decide 02:28 back.. 02:28 dizzy 02:28 cant breathe very well 02:28 so wat 02:28 Someone, kick me! 02:29 im still bleeding.. 02:29 brb 02:29 lobbed shots and straight rangers function very differently 02:34 guys 02:34 does Maple SYrup Pea 02:34 REALLY have to be deleted? 02:34 Nope 02:34 Not if you change it, honey. 02:34 Not in my opinion 02:34 i'm asking for suggestions on what I should change 02:34 Former admin here as well 02:34 So there, MSP's power is nullified 02:35 but 02:35 I'm not getting any help here. 02:35 hi dj 02:35 How about you add an extra Pro and a Con to back it up? 02:35 ha 02:35 My internet is acting up 02:35 I get it 02:35 cool dj 02:35 but msp will just find a loophole or something 02:35 You get what? 02:35 and just try to delete it 02:36 oh what the frick! 02:36 MSP isn't that bad of a person 02:36 wrong chat, oops 02:36 I know the guy 02:36 Who's PopcapNathan 02:36 btw FPF 02:36 And besides, he can't delete it as he's not an admin 02:36 you sure? 02:36 he seems pretty mean 02:36 Nah, he's just bossy 02:36 ? 2016 08 09